The cat girl
by aireagle92
Summary: Ariella Owens always knew she was different and hide it, but after a old friend comes back will she accept her gift and a new life and hid it forever. You have to read to fine out. Rated for language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

******_Disclamer: I don't own any of Darren Shan but I do own my Oc _**Ariella 

**I happy to say this story is going to be rewritten and I'm sorry it took forward me to do this. **

* * *

"Daddy please stop this." A young girl whispered with tears coming down her face.

As a gun shoot rang out and thud sound followed. There were heavy footsteps walking towards where the girl was hiding.

"Come out freak," Daddy said. "It's time to die."

More tears were slipping out of her grey eyes, but held her tongue. More footsteps were coming closers and closer till the steps stop. Her hiding stop was under her bed. The bed was flipped over and there was her father with a shotgun in hand.

"Daddy pleases." The girl cried.

"You're a freak of natural that I will kill off the face of the earth" Dad said.

The girl cried more. "Please Daddy its love bear" She pleaded.

"You're not my love bear you are a freak." Her father said and cocked his sliver 9 mi gun and shot it.

Her pupils became silts and canine's became bigger and cat ears appeared from her dark brown hair and she attacked her father. As her father fall, the young girl passes out. In the middle of the night was loud gunshot that woke up the whole neighbors.

**A few years later**

"Ella," I hear someone whispered. "Ella, come on dinner is ready."

I slowly opened my eyes to see my best friend Evra Von smiling at me.

After that night I was sent to an orphanage and that were I meet Evra Von who was the resident freak for the reason why his skin was covered by scales, and bright yellow eyes. We both were in jeans with t-shirts and sneakers. We were the other only friend the other kids that the orphanage kids hated us.

"Hey Evra," I said sleepily. "What's up?"

"Dinner's up," Evra said. "Let's go." He offered his scale covered hand. I grabbed it and Evra pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome," Evra said "By the way happy birthday Ella." he handed me a small warped gift.

"Thank you so much Evra but you didn't have to get me something." I said back.

"You're worth it," Evra said. "Now open it."

I quickly open it to find a black knitted beanie with a green snake patched on it.

"Thank you so much once again Evra I love it," I said pulling it on. "Well how does it look?"

"Great" Evra said "Wait I want to try something?"

He can closer to me and gave me a little kiss I went red with blush and my ears popped up.

"Dinner!" The Headmaster called.

"Shall we?" Evra asked.

"We shall." I said back.

The next morning I found out that Evra was adopted by a circus ringmaster, I refused to eat for a while and I made myself a loner. I didn't mind most of the kids at the orphanage would want to be my friend I was a freak. That when I started to go to books as my friends the years started to pass I became taller and skinny my hair grew out. Around the time I turn eight that went the Oaks came looking for a daughter. The headmaster started to show all the girls that we here, but Mrs. Oaks didn't like the girls until she saw me reading. She fell in love with me, and they adopted me so I became Arielle Oaks.

* * *

**Ok that now for right now but more is being written as you read this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ch.2_**

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Darren Shan stuff that's Darren Shan right but I do own my Oc Fankie. _**

The rest of my classes were unvented as the bell sound meaning the end of the day I headed home. My house was pretty normal white walls and black roof it was a two storied they was a large garden around the house from lily and rose to morning glory and violets. The front being blue matched the flowers. I went to open the door but stop I turn my head around and saw no one I felt like someone was watching me. I continued into the house and grab the mail.

"Juke, bill" I said sorting the mail. I found a letter address to me I slowly open it. "_Dear, Frankie I don't if it you. If it is you it Evra Von. I know it been long this I last wrote you but I'm in town and need to talk and see you, From, Evra"_ I drop the letter.

"Evra is ok, thank you god." I whisper.

I slowly pick up the letter again "_Please me that the park tonight at Midnight._"

"I'm going." I whisper. As Midnight came closers and closers. I waited till my parents were sound asleep. I quickly change pulling on black jeans, a clean black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, into a black jumper and black all star and quietly and quickly jump from the window landing like a cat I pull on skull cap and ran towards the Park pulling out my IPod and started to listen to Rascal Fattls. I continued to run acting like a silent killer. As I entered the park I could see a tall lone figure with his back to me.

"Evra!" I called. His turnaround he was the same with the green scales, yellow snake eyes, and curly black he was still taller than me.

"Frankie." Evra said back.

I ran and crushed him into a hug he hug me back.

"You're still wearing that skull cap" Evra said.

"They keep my ears warm." I said back. He was wearing black jeans with a black long sleeve with a gray t-shirt, with black all star, and a black hat that covered his hair.

"Look what we got here!" I heard someone shout. "Two Freaks!" I more my head to see Brad and his group of Jocks Evra pulled me closer. "They Lovers" Brad and his group laughed. "Go to Hell!" I yelled back.

Allowing my eyes to became Slits. Two of Brad groups grab Evra and pull us apart Brad grab me and held me by the neck.

"Frankie clam down!" Evra called through the confusion.

"Evra!" I yelled trying to get free from Brad grip. "Let me go!"

"Not till this." He laughed grabbing that my skull cap and pulled it off to shows my cat ears. "I knew it I knew it," He laughed. "You're a freak of Nature."

"Go to Hell!" I growled back and bit his arm.

"You Bitch!" He yelled letting me go I growled out couching like a tiger ready to kill. The air started to hit Brad hard and pretty knock out the group and pass out after that.

**_Thanks to DaydreamerMagby for pointing out my spelling and please tell me what you but please nice about. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_********__****__Disclaimer_: I don't own any of Darren Shan but I do own my Oc's Frankie It Darren Shan rights.

_**Ch.3**_

I could hear and smell the air.

"Frankie please be all right!" I heard Evra whisper.

"I'm fine." I whisper back.

"Frankie!" Evra called pulling me into a tight hug.

"Air." I gasped out.

"Sorry." He said back.

The world went all black again as my eyes open again but this time I was back home on my bed. I turn my head to see the time. My room walls were a maroon red color with metal bed fame. The clock said 10 P.M.

"That good" I whisper out.

The light was on in my room was on with a note in Evra writing

_"Frankie, I hope you all right when you wake up Mr. Tall my guardian told me to bring you back home. On the bottom of the letter in a ticket for Cirque Du Freak the show that I work that. I hope to see you there. – Evra." _

I found the ticket it was this Friday which was tomorrow while technically today. I change into my Pj's and went to bed. My alarm clock when off around six I hit the alarm and round out of bed and landed on the floor. My parents didn't really care if I fell out of bed they used to hearing it but today was different my Mom came bursting in with a look that could kill.

"Get up!" She yelled. Trying to hit me with her foot.

"What wrong Mom?" I asked.

"I know what you are." she growled out.

"What wrong Mom?" I asked.

"You're a freak!" She called crying.

"What?" I asked sleepy rubbing my eyes.

"You're a freak of nature." Mom said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked rubbing my head I then realized my hat was missing. "Crap, before you started Mom I was born like this."

She threw a book that my head I dough jumping down "Mom stop this!" I yelled out.

"You're not my daughter you freak!" She yelled back.

I grabbed a 20's style hat she threw another book I dodge again.

I disappeared into air and landed in the attic, I stay up there and Dad were work I slipped back downstairs and grabbed a black duffle and started to pack grabbing my stuff and pushed in clothes, a few books, my toothbrush and hairbrush with an iPod changer.

I would keep my stuff hidden in the arctic, go to school survived the day and then see the Cirque and well I haven't got that far. I quietly listened to make sure my Parents were gone I pop back in my room I pulled on a pair of jeans with a black band of yellow card t-shirt and dark green all-stars, I sneaked down stairs and eat something pulled on my jacket with my green bag and ran, keeping my hat on, I found the boys locking their bikes up.

"I knew I would find you two here." I said smirking.

"Hey Frankie" Darren said out looking up.

"Hey Frankie how are-," Steve started but stop when he saw the mark. "Who did this?" Steve asked growling.

"I trip all right" I said.

"You're lying" Darren and Steve both said.

"Let's please get to class." I said.

"No Frankie tell me who did this!" Steve growled. "I want to know so I can kill them for hurting you."

"I don't want to," I growled out. "Mainly because I know you would kill the person or person's"

We started to walk to the building.

"So my Parents don't what us to be friends anymore" Darren said.

"What?" We both asked.

"Not you Frankie," Darren said. "They think you're a back influence on me Steve."

"So your Parents don't want us to be friends anymore," Steve said. "I can understand that you're great at everything and I the worst."

"Steve don't say that" I argued back.

"But it's doesn't mean anything." Darren said.

"Yea it's does you always do what your parents." I said back.

"It's true." Steve said nodding his head.

"You're Guys are my best friends," Darren said. "That will never change."

I heard the sound of a car coming I look to see, Steve follows my eyes and saw the car it was an old color car Darren follow both of our eyes. The car continuing towards us, right as it passed the passage in the car threw something out. A green piece of paper went flying and the car passes I saw the back of the car license said "Des-Tiny" the paper landed in front us. Darren pick it up quickly.

"Sweet." Steve said looking it over, I look to see it said_._

_"Cirque Du Freak, one night only."_

"I can't go," Darren said. "I'm grounded for two months."

"And I'm not your friend anymore." Steve said.

"Don't look that me." I said holding my hands up and shaking my head no.

_**I finally posted this chapter I'm sorry it took so long my life was very busy earlier. **_


End file.
